OneMan
by ShannonandStella
Summary: One-Man changes the way of JJ's and Emily's relationship. I have had the story for a while so thought I should post it


As Emily paced around the small room, she was trying to calm down her nerves, ten minutes ago her best friend had found out that she was gay when she had interviewed a suspect that she had previously turned down when he had asked her out, their suspect was called Michael Marks, he had been killing women to get back at Emily and try to lure her to the small town to take his revenge out on her for turning him down, as Emily sat down on the chair that laid beside her she let out a loud breathe trying to calm her nerves down. After another minute went past she heard a soft knock on the door before it was opened, knowing it was JJ, Emily looked down at the floor, looking at the design's that where situated within the wooden floor

"Emily" said JJ sitting down beside her and placing a hand on Emily's arm "Emily I don't have a problem with you being gay" said JJ trying to get the older woman to look at her "Emily, what's the real problem?" said JJ, she was no profiler but the way that Emily was acting wasn't like her usual self

"Nothing JJ" said Emily bluntly before trying to stand up, as she did JJ jumped up blocking her from leaving the room

"Talk to me" said JJ looking at Emily, her wall's where built up behind her brown eyes

"JJ just drop it please" said Emily pleading, but JJ was being stubborn

"Emily, I am not going to let my best friend be upset over something tell me" said JJ before adding "I am not going to lose my best friend over this" said JJ

"JJ, just leave it okay, if I tell you I will lose you, drop it and get back to the case" said Emily as she pushed her way past JJ, JJ was confused about the whole situation, she had been fine with Emily being gay so there was no problem, well not in her eyes little did she know that Emily had been harbouring a crush on her for a long time, after another two minutes JJ left the room looking around for the brunette, not seeing her she walked over to Morgan who was placing folders into boxes

"Morgan, where is Emily?" said JJ confused

"Hey JJ, she went back to the hotel to pack up her stuff since I offered to pack up all of the stuff from the case

"Do you want help?" said JJ looking over at the stuff that Morgan still had to pack which wasn't much

"Nah JJ, I have all my stuff packed so all I need to do is finish here then we are in the air" said Morgan placing more folders and case notes in the box

"Okay, well I'll head back to the hotel if you need anything" said JJ as she picked up her jacket from behind one of the chairs and walking towards the door's, the hotel was only two hundred metres from the police station, small towns did have their advantage, as she reached the hotel she opened the room that Emily and she had shared, before she could open the door she heard Emily talking to someone

"I know Sam, we just finished the case so I should be back in about four hours if you want to stay up and wait for me to get home" said Emily, JJ stood outside of the door as she listened "Okay I will see you then, love you" said Emily as she hung up the phone, JJ was confused about the conversation, Emily was being cold to her and now she was saying she loved this Sam person, JJ ignored the dropping feeling in her stomach as she heard the confession to this person, JJ entered the room looking over to Emily who had now grabber her bag as soon as the younger woman entered the room

"No Emily, you aren't leaving me again like you did at the police station I deserve to know what you meant" said JJ looking over to the woman who she had a crush on

"JJ, just drop it" said Emily trying to get to the door, before she could JJ grabbed her arm, even though the blonde didn't look strong but she was

"Emily, I am not going to drop it, for god's sake there is something wrong and you aren't telling me, it is freaking me out" said JJ trying to hold back a tear that was threatening to escape

"yeah there is something wrong JJ, I am in love with my best friend" said Emily finally cracking, JJ let go of Emily's arm as she heard the words, before JJ could say anything Emily had opened the door and left , JJ after being frozen for a minute before she finally made her body move and try and run after Emily, not succeeding, JJ pulled out her phone before texting four words the brunette before heading back to the room, hoping that Emily would come back, as JJ packed up all her stuff she heard someone entre the room behind her, JJ looked around to see Emily standing with her back against the door looking at the blonde

"Did you mean it?" said Emily referring to the text message she had received minutes earlier

"Yeah I did Emily" said JJ sitting on the bed, Emily walked over to the blonde and sat down next to her, JJ turned her body to look over at the older woman "How long have you loved me?" said JJ holding Emily's hand as she did so  
"for about a year JJ" said Emily squeezing "You?" said Emily

"I realised that I had feeling's after you re-signed" said JJ, JJ leant in and placed her lips to Emily's letting all of the feelings that she had held for the older woman, as Emily returned the kiss, she felt as though her heart was about explode as she kissed JJ back after a few minute's JJ and Emily let their head's fall forwards letting their foreheads rest together "who where you talking to before?" said JJ feeling a sicking feeling when she thought about Emily saying she loved the person on the other side of the phone  
"I never told anyone but when I was twenty my mum got pregnant, I was talking to my little sister, she hates my mum's job and stays with me" said Emily

"How old is she?" said JJ smiling as Emily saw the question behind Emily's eyes

"Fifteen, I don't care you know how old I am but you tell them team Jay and I can tell you now that you will regret it" said Emily pocking JJ in the stomach

"oh I think I may just" said JJ, looking over at Emily who had a glint in her eyes

"oh you think you will, you sure you don't want to change that awnser?" said Emily

"Nope" said JJ stubbornly before she could feel Emily tickling her, JJ squirmed as she tried to get away from Emily who was now laughing as JJ started squealing, suddenly there was a sound of wood breaking Emily turned quickly pulling out her gun as JJ still laid on the bed trying to get her breathing back to normal a amused Reid and Morgan stood at the door

"Hey no need to go a break the door" said Emily pointing to the door that was now broken as JJ still laughed  
"Hey we heard JJ squeal, Emily why was she squealing?" said Morgan confused

"Because I was tickling her" said Emily rolling her eyes as, as JJ pulled her body up Emily pointed at her "You tell them JJ and I will not give you mercy" said Emily laughing as JJ held her stomach

"Tell us what?" said Morgan confused

"How old she is" said JJ, Emily advanced on before JJ could defend herself Emily started tickling her again after a couple of minutes of JJ laughing and squirming, Morgan and Reid where at the door trying to get their breathing together, Emily laughed as JJ looked at her smiling, Emily held out a hand to her new lover as she did JJ pulled down Emily and started tickling her, after another ten minutes of their antics Hotch came over to the room rolling his eyes at his agents antics

"As much fun as you guys are having, we need to get on the plane" said Hotch looking over at the broken door and then to Morgan

"Hey why are you looking at me like that?" said Morgan defensively

"The door?" said Hotch pointing the splintered wood

"Okay, yeah i broke the door, BUT would you have liked it if JJ could have been murdered? You would have done the same" said Morgan smiling; Hotch rolled his eyes before speaking

"So that's out of your pay" said Hotch laughing as Morgan's face dropped

"Come on Hotch" Said Morgan placing his hands over his chest

"We'll it wasn't any one else's fault" said Emily laughing as she caught her breathe

"Fine" said Morgan sulking away

Okay so that's the end, I thought of a happy way to end it :) yayy for happy endings :) anyway review PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEe.


End file.
